the_worlds_most_autisticfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghana
Ghana is the most chaotic country in the entire world, and it is the center of all autism and Gay, according to a "study" done by Nebraskan "researchers". Despite this ''RIGOROUS ''research, it is quite clear this is the truth, as the absolute stupidest shit happens in this country. Gays in Ghana In Ghana, homosexuality is a relatively accepted thing, however, it is unclear if you'll be ass raped, left alone or stoned Arab-Style. While fags are protected by law, they still get stoned(Arab-Style), beaten etc. These actions are actually encouraged by the African media and political leaders, making Ghana's real stance on faggotry about as clear as your urine. Like, a few hundred years ago or something, they dressed men up as women and they served their "master" until the master died, then they would be killed, and put in a coffin shaped like a Chili Pepper(See below). Usually gays marry in Ghana with an astronomically wide age gap, usually 8-15 years. Some are so young, they cant even semenate yet. Lesbianism in Ghana Lesbianism is considered to be completely impossible by Ghananians, proved by this beautiful quote here. "Females don't have sic penis. They cannot penetrate,"[1] Despite the clear unacknowledgement of people sticking tounges in vaginas, there are no lesbianism laws, and the former all apply to men. Relations with Nebraska Ghana and Nebraska are close countries, as they both have an average IQ point of -18 and are declared the two most retarded countries ever. Ghana and Nebraska have been discussing fusing the two countries into one. Somehow. Ghana has integrated the Nebraskan Nigle(NY-Guhl, you twerp,) into their official currency system, and they now trade using the Cedi and Nigle only. Satan actually plans to take control of Ghana himself, and turn it into a massive mark eting cow for him to suck the tiddy of milk. Other Crazy Shit Ghana has a shit load of other problems, and here's a SMALL selection of them. Cyber Crime Ghana has mass amounts of cyber crime, and has lost approximately 60% of all of its money ever to it. Hadesoft often exploits Ghana and steals several thousands of Cedis to make Sacred Hentai and fund Hades Brands, Inc. Roads Ghana has extremely dangerous roads, where people drive and walk as they wish, and several people get ran over by cars, beause they literally act like them bitches own the road, or some shit, even though they eat fucking wood for breakfast. Cacao Farmers Cacao Farming is a huge industry for Ghana, and Hersheys Chocolate uses it as a second source of Cacao, but not over the sad kids of Myanmar. Cacao Farmers are treated like literal shit, and they eat the tree's leaves for food. Litlle Shit Shit not deserving of it's own section, but still funny i guess. '''Flying Blood - '''Recently, bags of blood on drones have been flying around Ghana for absolutely no reason. It's thought to help out people who need it or something, but Satan probably knows. '''Hot Funerals - '''In Ghana, the HOTtest trend is currently to be buried in a chili pepper coffin. What else am i supposed to say. This has actually been happening for thousands of years, but has popped back up recently. '''Grocery Robbing - '''Robbers in Ghana have taken it to the next level, and have begun drilling massive holes in grocery store walls to steal from them. Category:Countries Category:Meme Countries Category:WIP